Les exploits de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson
by raito hana
Summary: Recueil de fictions courtes en tous genres. Chapitre 1 : you and me in a bed. Quand Sherlock décide de partager le lit de John Watson rien ne va plus !


**Après une longue absence me revoilà pour un recueil de textes sur Sherlock Holmes ! Ils seront écrits selon mon inspiration du moment, il y aura certainement toutes sortes d'histoires. **

**Je vous livre donc sans plus attendre le premier chapitre : toi+moi = dans un lit !**

**Disclamer ! Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle, l'univers et les personnages remaniés sont l'œuvre de la BBC**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Allongé dans son canapé, les mains jointes devant son visage, Sherlock Holmes était immobile, sa respiration était calme, ses yeux fixes dirigés vers le plafond. N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas aurait été inquiet de son état apathique, mais pour John Watson, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, le détective devait certainement réfléchir à une de ses expériences, ou que savait-il d'autre. Après tout personne ne savait vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer dans la caboche du brun, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Toi + moi = dans un lit, annonça-t-il brusquement, brisant le silence et faisant sursauter John qui renversa son thé brulant sur les cuisses en criant de douleur et de surprise.

- Comment ?

- Eh bien toi d'un côté, et moi de l'autre dans un lit. Répondit le détective calmement.

- Non Sherlock je ne te demande pas ça ! Pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit ensemble dans un lit ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ! Demanda-t-il agacé, en revenant de la cuisine un torchon à la mains pour essuyer son pantalon.

- Nous louons actuellement un appartement avec deux chambres, or Mrs Hudson a actuellement un appartement avec une seule chambre à louer avec un loyer 22% moins cher que le notre, question de logique John, nous ne pouvons pas refuser une telle offre.

- Sherlock, avec tout le respect que je te dois, et avec tous les efforts que je fais pour supporter tes caprices, il est hors de question que je partage ton lit pour gagner de l'argent !

- Il n'est pas question de te prostituer John, juste de partager un espace de sommeil avec ton colocataire. Annonça Sherlock, imperturbable.

- Arrête de prendre tout ce que je dis au pieds de la lettre ! Commença à s'énerver John en jetant le torchon sur la table basse. Il souffla un instant et tenta de reprendre contenance face au détective qui le jaugeait de son regard dédaigneux, toujours allongé comme un seigneur dans son canapé en cuir.

- Je ne vois pas où est le souci, continua Sherlock, nous vivons déjà ensemble, dormir dans le même lit ne changera rien à notre quotidien.

- Si ! Cela changera tout ! Et si je voulais ramener une femme à la maison, tu y as pensé ?

- Tu n'amènes jamais de femme ici.

- Peut-être parce que tu les fais toutes fuir avec des remarques désobligeantes ! Ricana nerveusement John.

- Justement, puisque tu n'invites aucune fille ton argument est irrecevable, trancha Sherlock les mains à présent derrière sa tête.

- Sherlock, mets toi bien ça dans ta petite tête de génie : Toi + moi = lits à part.

- Il faudra dire ça aux futurs locataires...

-...QUOI ?

- J'ai déjà signalé à Mrs Houston que nous quittons cette appartement pour l'autre, et il se trouve que des personnes sont déjà intéressées par le notre, ils viennent le visiter dans approximativement une 1heure 42 minutes 35 secondes 4 centièmes.

- Tu...Tu as quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu, ne me fais pas répéter inutilement.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet dans l'esprit de John. Ce détective, ce fichu détective qui avait déjà tellement joué avec sa patience, l'avait fait une fois de trop !

- Très bien, alors je ne vais pas me répéter non plus, déclara soudain John étonnamment calme, s'il faut déménager je le ferais, mais tu ne feras pas partie du décor !

-Je ne suis pas une partie de décor, je suis un sociopathe au quotient intellectuel bien supérieur à la mo...

- La ferme ! c'est terminé ! Toi + moi = dans deux appartements ! S'emporta John en arrachant son manteau du porte manteau et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire puisque Sherlock se leva brusquement pour se mettre entre le docteur et la porte.

- John, est-ce que tu as regardé le calendrier ce matin ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non ! Répondit machinalement John, laisse-moi passer !

- Non.

- Sherlock, ne m'oblige pas à employer la force !

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Il est cependant dommage que tu n'aies pas consulté le calendrier en te levant, cela t'aurait empêché un tel débordement d'énergie négative, fit-il en s'approchant de manière féline vers le docteur qui semblait avoir totalement oublié sa colère tant ce que racontait Sherlock semblait hors de propos.

- Poisson d'Avril..Murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.


End file.
